


[TF] 你是我的蛋白霜

by TF061029



Series: 短篇甜品集 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 短篇甜品集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646644
Kudos: 1





	[TF] 你是我的蛋白霜

*一發完，是甜餅。  
*毫無意外的和吃有關。  
*他們真好，祝我自己生日快樂！

***

「吶，今天挑戰半小時之內完食兩百二十九顆餃子成功！我們下週同一時間再見啦！」  
茶棕色頭髮的高大青年默默吃完碗裡的那份鰻魚茶，然後蓋上了眼前的電腦，靠在沙發上閉上眼吐了口氣，心想著明天的拍攝行程結束後自己又該看些什麼來排解一下日間活動過於緊湊導致的空虛。

手塚國光，現年二十五歲，三年前他陪著朋友去參加A.K集團舉辦的模特選拔賽，最後突破了層層關卡成為了當屆的A.K之星。從那之後，A.K便成了他的經紀公司，打點各種工作邀約和日程安排。手塚國光一直覺得自己走進這行實在過於突然，但他身邊的廠商和工作團隊們沒有一個人和他想的一樣，所有人都覺得——個頭一米八七，有腿有顏有身材的手塚國光在模特圈來說根本就是天選之人。

三年了，隨著越來越高的知名度，工作的邀約廠商也變得越來越多，因此手塚最近總是在結束一天日程後感到有點心力交瘁，他本來就不擅交際，若只是向前兩年一樣走個秀，倒也還夠不成困擾，可今年度，在A.K總經理跡部景吾雙手一拍之下，他突然就成了今年A.K娛樂的主推，並且找上門來的代言，全都是些傢俱品牌，再不然就是廚房用品，總之就是必須賣笑還得接受採訪的場合。

天知道廠商從哪看出他身上的「居家好男人」氣息，又是從哪覺得他笑起來對產品的代言會有助益。手塚國光倒在沙發上獨自納悶， 腦海裡情不自今的浮現剛才吃播視頻裡的那個人影。

一切都要從前年生日那天說起。那天手塚國光毫無意外的也在工作中結束了大半天，等到他踏進自己家門時已經是晚上十點快半，還不想馬上洗澡睡覺的手塚打開電腦就看到網站推薦的吃播影片，毫不猶豫的地點了進去。

手塚國光是喜歡吃東西的，雖然食量說不上小但也真的不算大。而比起自己吃，他更喜歡看別人吃。這是他和家人一起看大胃王比賽的時候發現的，他知道自己喜歡看別人使用餐具的模樣，所以當影片一點開，出現的是一個生得極為好看的人正拿著筷子吃蕎麥麵的景象，手塚國光就愣住了。

微微眯起的眼睛裡透出好看清澈的藍，膚白如雪笑靨如花，一頭蜂蜜色的頭髮扎至腦後，頭頂卻還有幾根翹起的呆毛隨著吃麵的動作上下晃動。纖細的身形連帶著手指又細又白，在深棕色筷子的襯托下更是顯得有點反光。  
「大家好，我是不二周助，又見面啦！今天要挑戰宵夜是我最喜歡的蕎麥麵，如果要說為什麼的話⋯⋯吶，當然是因為蕎麥麵可以隨喜好伴著芥末吃的關係呀，所以我今天準備了三公斤的蕎麥麵，來看看可以在多久內吃完吧！」

於是手塚國光覺得自己戀愛了。他從此後的每個星期最大的期待就是看不二上傳的影片，去年不二開了自己的社交平台，手塚國光還第一時間就用自己的小號點選了關注。不二有時在上面開直播，他就瘋狂點心心，看著自己手機螢幕上冒出的各種彩色心心好一陣，然後重新投入自己的工作裡。日復一日，他對不二的了解卻停留在原地，除了知道他現在仍是大學生，喜歡吃辣和芥末，再也沒有更多。

「唔⋯⋯明天還有拍攝，該休息了。」手塚國光從客廳沙發上站起身，把外套掛在手上後走向浴室，他順帶關了客廳和玄關的燈，腦子裡又開始轉著明日的行程。

***

第二天早上，手塚搭上經紀人大石開來的車，前往預約好的造型工作坊。一路上大石又重新對手塚說明今天的行程，是一連串從拍攝宣傳廣告、雜誌宣傳照以及現場宣傳活動的安排，算上中間的休息時間粗估可能也有十小時那麼久，手塚在後座默默的聽完，把臉朝向了窗戶外面。  
「只有我一個代言人嗎？」他禮貌性的提問。  
「喔⋯⋯關於這點，我上週有聽廠商說他們前些陣子也找了另外一名代言人和你合作，當時對方沒有完全答應，但這幾天確定了有空，所以等等你應該會有搭檔。」大石笑著回答。  
「所以連同拍攝雜誌照還有動態廣告，都要和另一名代言人一起，是嗎？」  
「嘛⋯⋯就是這樣的，不過廠商說另一個代言人個性很好，你不需要擔心太多。」

手塚熟門熟路的走進造型工作室，微微提起嘴角和在場幾名合作過的女性造型師打過招呼，接著他就被帶到後面洗頭。仰躺在洗頭椅上，看著造型師和平常一樣往自己的額前貼了防噴水的遮面紙，手塚就也靜靜的享受對方的服務。不知道過了多久，他聽見造型師極細的一聲驚呼。  
「啊！早、早安。」  
「吶，早安，今天還要麻煩你們了，請多多指教。」

「啊！手塚先生！等等！」  
「⋯⋯啊，抱歉。」  
手塚在聽到聲音的當下激動得想馬上坐起身，忘了自己滿頭都是泡沫，造型師也正打開水龍頭準備把頭髮沖洗乾淨，手塚突如其來的舉動讓她一時間手忙腳亂，一不小心把水噴的到處都是。衣服濕了大半，手塚這才想起自己還貼著遮面紙，他摸摸鼻子，和造型師道歉後又躺回了原本的位置。

方才躺下，隔壁就又傳來能讓手塚心神激盪的聲音。  
「啊，是手塚先生呢，第一次合作，請多照顧了。」  
「啊，客氣了。」  
「哎呀，我還沒自我介紹，我叫不二周助，手塚先生稱呼我不二就可以了。」  
「不二，叫我手塚就好。」

兩個人仰躺著對話，不過多久手塚就先洗好頭，造型師撕下他的遮面紙帶著他往化妝間走去。他回頭匆匆瞥了躺在那的不二一眼，發現他真的和自己在無數個夜晚觀賞的影片裡一模一樣。安放在小肚子上的一雙手骨節分明，白的發亮，身上的白踢恤和牛仔褲看上去簡單乾淨，手塚的嘴角又是微微一扯，轉頭跟著造型師走進化妝間坐下。

兩個人用的是同的化妝師，所以不二洗完頭後就先被帶到更衣間換上拍攝影片和宣傳照的衣服，兩人這次代言的產品是做西點不可或缺的電動攪拌器，不二在要求下換上低領的米白針織毛衣，搭配近年來休閒潮流都很受歡迎的束口棉褲。他看著鏡中的自己，有點疑惑的問造型師：  
「還有其他的裝扮配件嗎？」  
「有！但要等你先畫完妝再處理，不然會有摺痕。」  
「好的，那我明白了。」

手塚的裝扮也差不多以日常為主，差別只在他的上衣不是低圓領，而是V字型，等到兩人都準備好進了棚，工作人員就遞過來兩件圍裙——一件薄荷綠，一件雞蛋黃。薄荷綠的那件看上去很明顯的小了一號，手塚這才發現自己需要微微低頭，才能和站在自己身旁的不二對上眼。  
「我是黃的，你是綠的。」他好意提醒對方。  
「啊，我也看得出來的，不過還是謝謝你啊，手塚。」不二一臉燦爛的笑著回答，手塚才意識到自己說的根本就是廢話。

看來自己真的很不擅交際，是吧。他在心裡不客氣的吐槽自己，吸了口氣讓自己的語氣聽起來和平時一樣平緩地對不二說：  
「你的影片，我都有看。」  
「誒？」  
「真的，第一次看的時候是你吃蕎麥麵。後來我就把你以前上傳的影片都補看了，接著就關注你每週的更新。」  
「哇，我真的太榮幸了！」  
「！！！」

不二在說話的同時開心的把眼睛瞇成了一條線，他也不管身上的圍裙還沒綁好仍舊掛在脖子上一晃一晃，兩隻小手握著手塚的雙手就是一陣上下搖動。手塚沒想到不二的反應這麼激烈，看著不二笑的開心，他有點不好意思，但又感覺到自己更喜歡他了。

不擅交際是一回事，可人生下來就沒有不為自己謀福利的。  
手塚國光也一樣，他迅速的開啟了第二輪攻勢。

「我剛才聽經紀人說你還是學生，是嗎？」  
「嗯！我大二！才快滿二十。」  
「意思是生日快到了？」  
「是的呢，是二月二十九日喔。」  
「那就是下週啊⋯⋯」

***

兩人很快的進入攝影棚拍攝，依據廠商要求，雜誌宣傳照的拍攝風格比較中規中矩，姿勢上也沒有太大的變化和難度。手塚說起來已經有點經驗，因此在他的帶領下，不二很快的就抓到面對鎂光燈時所需要的眼神及自己合適的角度，兩人的拍攝就也比預期的提早結束許多。於是兩人就在等待下個行程的過程裡多了點時間互相熟悉。

「你一般過生日嗎？」手塚突然提了一句。  
「誒？怎麼說呢？」不二歪了歪頭，抿起的嘴巴像是要笑出來，卻又沒有。  
「過去兩年裡，沒看過你過生日的視頻，也沒在直播裡聽你說過生日的事。」  
「喔⋯⋯這麼說，手塚還在社群媒體上關注我了呀？」  
「⋯⋯」

手塚為自己不小心說溜嘴的行為再次在心裡狠狠嘲笑了自己一番，接著又聽見不二說道：  
「手塚和大家印象中的不太一樣呢。」  
「嗯？」  
「我今天在來的路上，還有當時跟廠商接洽的時候，是聽說手塚你比較不苟言笑也不擅交際的。」不二伸了個懶腰，輕輕打了個哈欠，眼裡泛著水光看上去有點楚楚可憐。  
「啊，我的確是。」  
「可是從早到現在，還有剛剛拍攝的時候，我都覺得你是個很體貼也很細心照顧別人的人呢。」

手塚看著不二誠懇的眼神，感覺到心跳漏了一拍，他連忙拿過大石才買過來的兩杯咖啡，一杯遞給不二，然後往自己手裡那杯咖啡裡插上吸管馬上喝了兩口。不二看著手塚一連串的動作，也只笑笑，沒多說第二句話。  
「不過⋯⋯你平時也吃很多嗎？」手塚看了下錶，發現已經要接近午餐時間，所以又忍不住問。  
「啊，平時的話還好，我是屬於不會特別感到餓，但也不容易感到飽的類型。」  
「原來如此。」  
「手塚平時吃的多嗎？」不二反問。  
「我還好，通常吃飯的時候不說話，也吃得慢，所以吃不了太多，可能就是一般人的食量。」  
「誒？真可惜啊⋯⋯」不二幽幽的說，手塚不禁往他看了一下。

「我原本想邀請你下週六一起上我的直播節目的，是我第一位嘉賓喔。」  
「我願意。」  
「蛤？」

手塚國光把身體轉了方向，兩人從併肩改為面對面，他正視著不二周助，深棕色的眼裡閃過一道光。  
「我說，我願意。」  
「我說，都願意？」  
「啊，都願意。」

只要是你，我都願意。

***  
中午過後的宣傳活動在市中心的百貨前舉行，吸引了大批媒體前來和路人圍觀，手塚和不二依舊是和早上拍攝雜誌宣傳時一樣的裝扮，在主持人的引導下，兩人一左一右的互相幫忙。手塚從機器後拿出收好的電線，不二就一邊給機器裝上合適的攪拌器；手塚拿過鋼盆，不二已經俐落的分好蛋白和蛋黃；不二把蛋白倒入鋼盆裡，手塚就把秤良好的砂糖倒進盆裡。

眼見第一次合作的兩人默契十足，主持人在機具一系列功能都被示範的差不多後，把話筒湊到了兩人面前。  
「手塚先生和不二先生雖是第一次合作，但看起來配合得很好呢。」  
「啊，是的，不二是個很好相處的人。」  
「哦？很難得聽見手塚先生這樣說呢！那不二先生認為手塚先生是怎樣的呢？」  
「吶⋯⋯」見不二稍微沉吟了一下，一旁的手塚心裡七上八下，但表情卻仍保持著宣傳時該有的商業模樣。

「抱歉，今天是我第一次透過廠商公開活動，所以有些話希望說出來不會太突兀。」不二有些不好意思的對台下的媒體還有主持人解釋。  
「喔！不會的，說吧！」或許是不二年輕的臉龐和眼神體透出的純真讓人愛憐，主持人又把話筒拿得離兩人近了些，一旁的手塚朝主持人點頭示意後，就拿過麥克風單手懸空的立在不二身前。

不二看了看手塚，他似乎讀懂了些什麼，就也笑了。  
「手塚先生是個有趣、溫柔並且體貼的人，我很幸運。」

看著台下的媒體對於用來形容模特先生的陌生詞彙面面相覷，主持人就又細問兩人：  
「可能可以舉個例子嗎？還有不二先生您所謂的幸運是指⋯⋯」

話還沒問完，一陣強風掀起了大半桌巾，方才沒用到的蛋黃裝在塑膠碗裡連帶著被打翻。一瞬間，手塚右手帶上不二的腰，拿著麥克風的左手往前推去，麥克風撞上塑膠盆底發出一聲悶響，所有人回過神來後看見的是不二被手塚摟在懷中，而麥克風上沾滿蛋黃的景象。

一陣沈默後，不二笑笑的拍了拍手塚的胸膛。  
「吶，我想體貼，溫柔和有趣，就無須我再多做說明了，各位可是親眼見證了手塚的好呢。」  
「啊⋯⋯是的呢。」

宣傳會告一段落，回到廣告攝影棚的兩人，似乎在經過剛才的插曲後又更熟稔了些。  
「吶，手塚。」  
「啊。」  
「我們來想下週的節目內容吧？」

不二對手塚說，自己第一次邀嘉賓上節目，也還沒想好要怎麼錄影比較好，再加上手塚本身食量並不大，所以想了解他平常都吃些什麼，才能做為下次錄影內容。  
「我喜歡吃鰻魚茶。」  
「誒？正好我平日挑戰的也都以麵食居多，這次，就挑戰鰻魚茶吧。」  
「但從外面買回來挺貴的。」手塚有點擔心的說。

他想，不二畢竟是個學生，如果食物的單價高，恐怕不二會把一個月的伙食費就砸在這次的錄影上。不二讀懂了他的心思，從化妝台前的椅子上起身，擠到了休息室沙發上的手塚旁邊，兩手貼上手塚的臉告訴他：  
「那我們就買回來自己煮吧。」

不二也不知道自己哪來的勇氣，平日裡他是不太與人有肢體接觸的，除了本身就不太喜歡，再來就是怕造成別人的不快。可是在經過這半天的相處後，不二明確的感覺到手塚國光不會抗拒自己，也不會感到被冒犯，於是他一直初時藏著的那些隨性就開始四散開來。手塚真的沒有拒絕不二的任何動作，他也伸出手貼上不二的雙頰，看著他。  
「你會做飯？」  
「會喔，做得還不錯呢。」  
「我也會做飯，我們一起吧。」  
「那太好了，直播內容就是做飯，而影片就錄我們挑戰三十人份鰻魚茶的過程吧。」  
「啊。」

***

不二隨即在社群媒體上發了新一期影片自己即將邀請嘉賓一起挑戰的動態，很快的就得到死忠粉的連聲追問，他只回了句敬請期待，就又和手塚進到了攝影棚拍攝動態廣告。動態廣告和雜誌廣告不同，會露出在各大電視台，因此拍攝的內容必須充滿動感且需要有簡短有趣的情境。

「簡單來說，等等需要你們其中一人在倒扣鋼盆時讓蛋白霜掉下，另一人笑得很開心，然後沾到蛋白霜的就可以開始抹在對方臉上。」導演簡單扼要地講解過後，就看著兩人，意思是讓他們自己決定誰要成為那個「首先遭殃」的主角。

不二右手托在下巴下看著手塚，拍攝行程一整天下來他的笑容依舊燦爛。  
「吶，手塚想要哪個呢？」  
「嗯？」  
「畢竟你也是前輩嘛⋯⋯」

手塚從不二的話裡聽出了調侃的意味，他嘴角淺淺的笑了下，對導演說自己等等會是那個「身先士卒」的角色。不二聽見，得了便宜還賣乖的拉了拉手塚身後綁得整齊的圍裙帶子，把人拉的微彎了腰後附在他耳邊輕聲的說：  
「吶，謝謝手塚『前輩』。」

後來，不二才知道某人雖然不會抗拒自己的要求或任何舉動，但也絕對惹不得激不得。

手塚國光在鏡頭前淋了自己一身蛋白霜的那刻，不二真心實意的笑的上氣不接下氣，接著他就看見他的「手塚前輩」右手擦去了眼前的蛋白霜，就朝自己臉上抹來，按照導演跟他們說的那樣。

再接下來，他整個人就被抱住了。手塚國光用他滿是蛋白霜的臉朝不二周助的臉上蹭去，他下意識的想掙脫，卻被禁錮在對方有力的雙臂中，於是他只好撇過頭向後彎腰，一邊推著對方的臉。  
「你不要過來！」  
「好東西要和重要的人一起分享啊。」  
「吼！走開！！！」

「卡！太好了！」一場短劇結束，導演滿意的拍手，工作人員眼見完工也各自開始收拾打掃，只剩下不二氣喘吁吁地留在手塚懷裡，站在攝影棚中央。

他發現自己真的是浪費糧食，平時吃的多比力氣卻還贏不過手塚。贏不了也罷，重點是才一下子就腿軟無力的靠在別人懷裡，也實在是有點好笑。他輕輕看著滿地的蛋白霜的笑出聲，手塚沒說話，摟緊了不二就往化妝間裡的更衣室和淋浴間而去。

不二邊洗臉腦子還是轉個不停，他又問手塚：  
「為什麼你都不會拒絕我呢？」  
「嗯？」

手塚想了想，反問：  
「你不也都沒拒絕我嗎？」  
「誒？這麼說⋯⋯好像也是。」

***  
「等等有約嗎？」  
「沒有⋯⋯」  
「明天有課嗎？」  
「也沒有⋯⋯」

手塚國光洗完臉，低下頭把鼻尖湊近不二的鼻尖。  
「等等跟我一起吧。」  
「啊⋯⋯好。」  
「明天也跟我一起吧。」  
「誒？好⋯⋯」

***

晚上，風格簡約的客廳裡有著輕笑，還有著一股像白天時沒打發完全的蛋白霜的甜意。純白乾淨，輕盈美好，滴滴答答散得到處都是卻能讓人會心一笑。  
「以後都跟我一起吧。」  
「要養我？」  
「可以，多雙碗筷而已。」  
「吶，提醒你，男朋友的碗筷可不是一般大啊。」

他輕輕吻了他的額頭。  
「我知道，我願意。」

-完-

F：呐，你是我的白月光。  
T：啊，你是我的蛋白霜。  
F：？？？  
T：好吃。

補充：  
蛋白霜是蛋白混砂糖打發而成的，基本上打到乾性發泡的話（打蛋器拿起來時可以看到明顯的尖角），即使倒扣鋼盆，蛋白霜也不會掉下來。而濕性發泡（打蛋器拿起來時可以看到尖角有點垂）就是倒扣時會整個掉下來的狀態。


End file.
